1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuit testers, and more specifically to a flexible circuit and continuity tester.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, to determine if a bulb is good, it is the common practice to shake it and listen for a separated filament, look for scratches upon the inside of a frosted surface left by a separated filament, or to screw it into a known operating socket. Visual inspection of the tiny filament is difficult and sometimes misleading. The use of a common continuity-testing device with two conductive lead wires is an awkward process. To perform this task, the user must attempt to make contact with both leads, hold the bulb stationary, and observe the light indicator all at the same time.
The continuity and bulb-testing devices that are currently available are either the common continuity tester with one or more external wires and probes, or devices providing receiver with contacts for the bulb base mounted in a fixed or rigid relation to each other. Such devices, while functional, are not compact or easy to use.
Thus, what is needed is a flexible continuity and circuit tester that is compact, easy to use and eliminates the shortcomings of existing devices.